The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Platanus×hispanica (syn. Platanus×acerifolia), and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Woodside Column’. ‘Woodside Column’ is a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventors selected the new cultivar, ‘Woodside Column’, as a chance seedling in Oisterwijk, the Netherlands in the September of 2001. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from unnamed and unpatented open pollinated plants of Platanus×hispanica. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Sint-Oedenrode, Netherlands in December of 2002. Asexual propagation of ‘Woodside Column’ by softwood stem cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.